


Being Human

by KaiJayWil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what I'm doing, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith just wants to help, Keith loves his boy, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is precious, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Thought of it at work and was like, but also not special, but its brief, depression should die, eh, i have no idea what this is i'm sorry, i mean its not sad, ish, lance cleans when he's stressed, leave lance alone, like two (2) seconds, like why does it exist, so he does, the fic is more about the porch than the boys honestly, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiJayWil/pseuds/KaiJayWil
Summary: The back porch is dirty.





	Being Human

The day Lance moved into his new home with Keith, he swept the back porch. It was covered in dust and dirt from being vacant for so long, so he had grabbed a broom and dustpan and made his way to the worn down planks of wood. He hummed an old lullaby he remembers his mother used to sing when she would clean the house. 

When he was finished, he went back inside and laid with Keith on the couch, watching movies for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

The next time Lance swept the back porch, he and Keith had just gotten into their first actual fight. Sure, they would bicker and tease all the time, but this time was different. This time there was yelling, and crying, and ended with both boys storming out of the house in opposite directions.

He didn't even realize he was doing it until the broom was in his hands, and he was sneezing from the uplifted dust. Trying to focus on such a simple task was difficult when all he could think was, 

_Fuck, he probably hates me._

The tears start again before he finishes, and he has to sit down before he is knocked over form the force of his sobs.

He's sitting there, hugging the broom to his chest like a lifeline, when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't even heard the door open.

When he turns, its Keith, because of course it is. Maybe when they were younger, he would have stayed away longer, but he's since learned that staying away has never helped the two of them.

Lance is barely able to croak out, "I'm so sorry," before Keith is tackling him into a hug, repeating the same words to him and pressing kisses to every inch of his face.

It ends with both of them laughing so hard they can't breathe, and they stumble to their feet and head inside to talk through what happened. 

Lance doesn't even finish sweeping.

* * *

 

The third time, there is a storm, and there's so much debris and dirt on the ground that Lance dreads even having to go out and clean it up. 

He puts it off for a day or two but eventually he can't stand to look out the back window and see the mess anymore; so he grabs his broom and dust pan and gets to work.

It takes him hours to finish cleaning the whole porch but when he does, he feels like a weight has lifted off of his shoulders. 

He walks back into the house after putting the broom away, and sees Keith sitting at the kitchen table gazing at him.

"What?" he asks, because he honestly might have something on his face, he has no idea how half that shit even got on their porch in the first place. 

"Nothing," Keith just grins at him and gets up from his seat to stroll over and peck Lance's lips, "just love you."

With that, he's walking out of the room and Lance just has to stop and stare because, 

_How did I get so lucky?_

* * *

 

Its been about a month since Lance has swept the back porch. He wants to tell himself that it's because he just hasn't had the time, but as each day passes and he wakes up feeling almost hollow, he knows his admittedly vacant schedule has nothing to do with it.

He knows Keith is worried; can see it in the side glance he gives him when he's too quiet during lunch, in the way he lingers after kissing Lance goodbye on his way out of the door to work. 

He's almost disappointed in himself. He had been doing so well before, and moving in with Keith had kept him distracted enough to almost not notice the emptiness creeping back up. The same thing had happened when he and Keith had first started dating; the first couple days, he had felt nothing but happiness for being with someone who actually liked him for him.

Eventually though, it always comes creeping back up. There's no actual escape; no matter how many pills he takes, or how many dates he has with the love of his life. 

Its when the next day comes, and he can't physically pull himself out of bed because of the weight on his mind, that he realizes he might actually need help this time. He doesn't want to be stuck here, and yet as Keith asks if he has any plans for the day, he can only grunt and pull the sheet over his head to hopefully block everything out and leave him to wallow and rot. He hears Keith sigh and leave the room, and he wants to scream, 

_Don't leave me please, I need you, I love you, please,_

but he can only lay there in silence and listen to Keith get ready for work and move around in the kitchen.

He lays there in silence for what feels like hours. Trapped in his own mind, being shoved down lower and lower with each passing second.

He's finally drifting off when he feels the bed dip behind him.

"Lance?" Keith's voice breaks through his own mental one, and he almost lifts the cover off from over his head. Almost.

"I called out from work...I'm here, okay? If you want to talk," He drawls in a deep breath, "Or if you don't, thats okay too. I'm just gonna stay right here, okay?" He feels the mattress shift again as Keith moves to get comfortable. "I brought you some water and a granola bar if you want it, it's on my night stand, okay?" He pauses for a second, "Is it okay if I hold you right now?"

Lance doesn't deserve this, he really doesn't. He deserves to lay here and rot and never see the light of day again.

Even so, he nods, and immediately a little tension releases from his shoulders as Keith wraps his arm over his waist and snuggles up to his back.

"I'm always here. Always."

* * *

 

It takes a while for Lance to get back on his feet, but having Keith there helps a bit. He's able to get his mind off of the crushing numbness for long enough to actually get out of bed, and Keith goes with him to his first therapy appointment. 

When he walks out of his new therapists office, he feels completely drained, and falls asleep in the car on the way home.

Waking up takes effort, and he has to push himself out of the car and to the front door behind Keith. Following him into the kitchen, Lance glances out of the back window and sees the back porch is covered in dirt and debris from the surrounding trees. 

He sits there for a while, just looking at the porch and not really thinking about anything. He can feel Keith's eyes on him from where he's standing at the sink across the room.

Finally, he gets up and grabs the broom from beside the fridge.

Walking through the back door and onto the porch, he pulls the broom in front of him and gets to work.

He doesn't see Keith looking fondly through the window as he sweeps away all of the grime built up over the weeks.

By the time he's done, he feels like whatever weight that has been tied to his chest, dragging him down, has lessened the slightest bit.

 


End file.
